


Time Off

by italianice15



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan learns to enjoy his time off when he meets someone from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was small, but comfortable. Obi-Wan laid on the bed, thinking of something to do. The Council had insisted that he take some time off since he had been working so hard, even for a Jedi Knight. Master Yoda, himself, suggested he go to a distant planet so he wouldn't hear about any Jedi business. It felt like they were pushing him out the door, so he finally relented and took a vacation. He had arrived one day ago and was already bored out of his skull. He decided to go into town and visit the markets, or at least one of the cantinas. 

Walking along the dusty streets, he sensed a familiar presence, one he hadn't felt in a long time. It was the presence of the wretch that almost killed his master at the Battle of Naboo. He looked around, but did not make himself obvious to the locals. It was then that he felt a hand grab his arm tight. He wanted to fight back, but it would likely start riot amoungst the people. 

" Calm down.", he heard the deep voice utter. Obi-Wan closed his bright blue eyes, surprising the urge to severely harm the Zabrak behind him. 

" What do you want?", Obi-Wan barked. Darth Maul was beside him now, his grip still tight. Maul was wrapped in robes that were such a dark black, it put the night sky to shame. 

" I just want to catch up as old friends.", Obi-Wan was surprised that the Dathomirian man had picked up a sense of humor in their time apart. His sarcasm was expertly perfected. 

" Why are you following me?"

" Why are you trying to take my arm off?"

" Answer the question."

" Answer mine.", they were at a stalemate of stubbornness and both grunted in frustration with each other. Maul's yellow eyes bore into Obi-Wan's. 

" I am sick of you Jedi hunting me down even after I abandoned the ways of the Sith. I am no longer interested in bringing your disgusting heads to my sorry excuse of a master. I was delighted when I heard you killed that sorry sack of dung.", Maul growled. Obi-Wan was not only surprised by the use of language, but that Maul had left the Dark Side. It seemed like he lived to please Darth Sidious, but apparently it was not so. 

" Despite what you may believe, I am not here to hunt you down."

" Then why are you here?"

" That is none of your business.", Obi-Wan faced Maul. They were starting to gain attention from the crowds shopping in the marketplace stalls. Obi-Wan wanted there to be the least amount of panic possible, so he nudged Maul toward one of the bars. 

" Let's go in there, we can talk in private.", Obi-Wan said. Maul agreed and all but dragged him inside. That sat in one of the corner booths and ordered drinks when the waitress asked if they wanted anything. It was evening time, so the bar was filling up quickly. Maul became easily angered when drunken aliens who bumped into him as they stumbled by. 

" You know, you'd have a lot more friends if you weren't so quick to anger.", Obi-Wan joked. 

" Unfortunately, I was never taught to make friends, only enemies or business partners.", Maul replied. 

" What a sad life you must lead.", the Jedi's trademark smirk was plastered on his face. Not many people had sat this close and cracked jokes around the fierce Maul Oppress and lived to talk about it. Maul tensed his jaw and drank whatever the waitress kept bringing him. Whatever it was took the edge off delightfully. Hours passed and he seemed to loosen up, he even opted to starting a conversation with Obi-Wan. His peripheral vision became hazy and things became distorted. The twenty or so glasses that filled the tabletop fell to the floor when he made big gestures when telling Obi-Wan a story of when he was a bounty hunter for a short period of time. When he was sober, he hated the Jedi, but when he was drunk, Obi-Wan was an excellent person to swap war stories with. Soon, they started talking about battle scars an how they got them. Obi-Wan had a gap in his eyebrow from getting dangerously close to a lightsaber. Maul had a long scar on his arm from a punishment he suffered from when he failed to kill a group of rebellion activists. 

" Do you only have scars on your arms?", Obi-Wan slurred.

" You can see my other scars anytime you want, all you have to so is ask.", he slurred in return. The high alcohol content in the drinks made Obi-Wan look devilishly handsome and Maul was finding it hard to resist him, even with his extensive training to deprive himself of any and all desires. 

" You can count on that.", Obi-Wan's drunken brain reasoned that since he was on vacation, he could loosen up a bit. Maul and Obi-Wan laughed a little longer before they ended up in Obi-Wan's room at the inn.

Obi-Wan knew that Maul had tattoos on a large amount of his body, but he didn't know that they were everywhere. Crimson skin beautifully detailed with intricate black markings that made his muscles more even noticeable. However, he didn't have much time to take it all in because his face was currently burried in a pillow and he was moaning and praising all the gods at the top of his lungs. Maul had a death grip on him again, but instead of his arm, it was his hips. He thrusted with all his might into the Jedi, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him every time. Obi-Wan was deliciously tight around his rock hard erection, driving him wild with drunken lust. Obi-Wan knew he would have to pay for this in the morning, but right now was pure bliss. He felt heat in his loins and came on the bed again, for the third time. Maul had yet to cum once. Obi-Wan knew he was close, though, he could feel Maul's concentration starting to break. Zabrak's were tough, but not that tough. With an ecstasy filled moan, long ropes of hot cum filled Obi-Wan to the brim. Giving a few final thrusts, Maul pulled himself out and Obi-Wan whined at the absence. Maul fell beside him and captured Obi-Wan's lips in a passionate kiss. They could taste the alcohol as their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Maul's hand ghosted up Obi-Wan's back while Obi-Wan's hands were firmly planted on the tattooed chest. His rear end ached delightfully as he was rolled on his back. Maul was on top, his cock hard again. Obi-Wan knew what was about to happen and had no protests against it, though he probably would in the morning. Wasting no time, Maul entered him again and thrusted in and out at a bruising pace. He watched with great amusement as Obi-Wan's stomach rose and fell with each thrust. Obi-Wan's legs were over Maul's shoulders, squeezing him in utter ecstasy. The Jedi's own erection was flush against his stomach. He nearly came undone when Maul wrapped his large, warm hand around it and jerked with the rhythm of his thrusts. Moans escaped Obi-Wan, accompanied by the vulgar sounds of their nighttime endeavors. Maul leaned down, his mouth kissing Obi-Wan's inner thigh. In an act of pure lust, he bit the skin, leaving a mark that would surely stay for a long time. The sound Obi-Wan made nearly pushed Maul over the edge. His cry of both pain and pleasure from Maul's sudden assault was welcomed with open arms. Maul spread his legs wider and began thrusting at a different angle. This new approach made Obi-Wan's dick twitch every time Maul thrusted inside him, hitting him deeper. He had his blue eyes shut tight when he eventually released all over his chest. Maul didn't last much longer. This time, cum ran out of Obi-Wan's enterance, too full from last time. They were tired and fell asleep as soon as Maul hit the mattress.

Morning light rudely shown through a crack in the curtains and hit Obi-Wan right in the eye. He shifted, but stopped when a sharp pain from his posterior interrupted his movements. He felt a weight in the bed behind him and something like a hand on his hip. Last night flooded back to him and he whipped his head around to see a sleeping Dathomirian behind him. It took everything he had not to yell something and wake him up, not entirely sure what he would do. His robes were across the room and he could not move without waking Maul up. His only choice was to wait for him wake up and who knew how long that was going to take. Obi-Wan was left to soak up his poor choices of the previous night. Contrary to popular belief, many Jedi did engage in such activities when they were off, but only with beings they were sure to never see again. It was acceptable as long as a relationship did not blossom from it. That would tarnish the rule of not having any emotional connections. He was pulled from his thoughts when he sensed Maul coming out of his subconscious and waking up. He was prepared for the worst, but apparently, but prepared enough. A disgusted gasp escaped from Maul and he jumped backward. He exhaled heavily when he was free to get his clothes. Maul did not hesitate to follow suit and dress himself. Obi-Wan saw the deep crease in Maul's brow as he put his jet black robes back on. He was sickened by how he missed the gentle touches and the rough pounding he had taken. He sensed that Maul was similarly conflicted. The morning light was quickly blocked out by dark gray storm clouds. The few people in the street at this hour rushed for cover. Obi-Wan felt cruel for thinking to just let Maul go out in the rain and not pay attention to what they had done. 

" If you want, you can-"

" No, what happened was a mistake and I would like to be as far away from you as possible.", he stormed out of the inn and did not look back. Something in the Force, Obi-Wan wasn't sure what, snapped when Maul left and he knew Maul felt it, too. It made him want to chase after the former Sith Lord, but he knew Maul was right. They were enemies, there would be no way he could say that he was a stranger that he'd never lay eyes on again. They were bound to meet in battle many more times. No matter how hard he tried, though, this tug in the Force that pulled him to Maul and urged Obi-Wan to find him was too strong. He was trained to never ignore the Force, so he put his own feelings aside, as expected, and followed.

Maul put his hood over his head and ran through the rain to a nearby shop.

" Fuel. Now.", he ordered. He wanted off this tiny, nameless planet as soon as possible. The shopowner nodded and brought out a tank of fuel. Maul threw a small of bag credits on the counter, grabbed the tank, and was gone in seconds. He could not stay long, for he risked being recognized an escaped Sith Lord, or a bounty hunter. He ran to his ship, weaving in and out of any passerby in his way, though he felt something strange inside him. It slowed him down, tampering with his thoughts. Memories of his drunken escapades with the Jedi bubbled back up, no matter how hard he tried to forget. He finally stopped when he was alone to catch his breath and evaluate what was happening. Something in the Force wanted him to stay here, and whatever it was had something to do with Kenobi. It was not long before he heard footsteps coming toward him. Drawing his lightsaber, he stood and prepared for battle. He was surprised to see who it was, but still his lightsaber firmly in hand.

" Kenobi.", he spat. The Jedi was drenched from head to toe, his robes completely soaked. 

" You felt it, too.", Obi-Wan replied. Maul was quiet, silently confirming what he suspected.

" What is it?", Maul demanded, pointing the saber at Kenobi's throat. Obi-Wan took a step backward, not wanting to make him any angrier. 

" I don't know what it is. But it wants us near each other.", Obi-Wan told him. He seemed to settle down a little, retracting his lightsaber and putting it away. Now, they stood in painfully awkward silence. Neither wanted to make eye contact, so they looked around at nothing. The rain still had not let up and they could feel the water beginning to soak their skin. Puddles began to collect on the ground, turning the dirt to mud. Maul wanted off this planet that very instant, but Kenobi was right, the Force wanted them close. He had no choice, but to bring the blasted Jedi with him. 

" Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days into Obi-Wan's vacation and each day had become more and more awkward between Maul and him. He sat on the co-pilot's chair quietly, looking at all the stars as they flew by. Maul had been quiet, too, but was busy thinking. The feeling of the Force was like a nagging weight on his chest now and there was little he could do to ease the strain, but when he thought about that night with Kenobi, it went away completely. He had heard of Jedi being brought together by the Force, only to be forced to leave the Jedi Order for disobeying the rules that explicitly stated that no one shall have an emotional connection with any other being. Only a physical one. That seemed to be popping into his mind a lot lately. Maybe he and the Jedi could manage a strictly physical relationship. He heard no complaints when they did it before, not that he remembers, anyway. They sat in the ship in deafening silence before Maul told himself that a physical relationship could take place and could not be convinced otherwise. 

" You never told me why you were there."

" I am on vacation.", Obi-Wan continued to stare out the windows of the ship. Upon hearing this, Maul felt like he could have broken into song and dance. There was a fixed amount of time where there could be nothing, but sex. That was if Obi-Wan agreed. He may have been evil at one point and stolen, killed, bribed, and lied his way through the early part of his life, but he could not stand the mere thought of rape. It was disgusting and those who committed it were the worst kind of coward. All they had to do was earn some credits and there were prostitutes of ever race lining up to get their hands on them. Maul chuckled to himself, remembering when he was fourteen and he and one of the other apprentices got their first payment of credits and went to the shady part of the city. Ladies were throwing themselves at them, offering to give them "the best night of their lives".

" What's so funny?", Obi-Wan asked.

" Nothing. Tell me, Kenobi, how long are you on vacation?", Maul inquired, seemingly wanting to start a simple conversation.

" Two months.", Obi-Wan groaned, disappointed that he had to be away for such a long time. Maul threw the ship on auto-pilot, preprogramming their destination, and took Kenobi by the front of his robes. In two seconds flat, both were naked in the sleeping quarters. Maul stole several short, harsh kisses from Kenobi, his hands roaming over the well muscled chest from years of extensive training and hard work. When your job was saving the galaxy, you didn't exactly come out all skin and bones. He inhaled sharply when Maul started kissing along his jaw line and nipped his earlobe. Obi-Wan had his back pressed against the headboard of the bed, Maul giving all his attention to every part of the Jedi's body. This time, Obi-Wan was able to take in all the details of his former enemies body. The tattoos, the scars, some from battle, others from punishments he had taken from Sidious. Maul felt Kenobi's mind wandering, this did not please him at all. He decided to get straight to the point and rolled Kenobi over on his stomach. Obi-Wan let out a low groan for being handled so roughly. Maul held out his hand and a bottle flew into his hand. He lubed his painfully hard cock and aligned himself at Obi-Wan's entrance. Obi-Wan tensed when he felt Maul grab his hips, the feeling still fresh in his mind from three nights ago. Maul thrusted forward, earning an immediate response from Obi-Wan. Having Obi-Wan around him again was the greatest feeling in the universe. It took all his strength not to get carried away too soon and possibly hurt the man beneath him. His chest pounded with each thrust. Obi-Wan was a moaning mess, making fists in the bedsheets and the pillows. It took every ounce of self control not to shout commands at the Zabrak. Firstly, because that would annoy the rebellious man and he would likely stop. Secondly, because he didn't need to, as far as quality went, but when he switched up his positions so much, Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he wanted and he would probably say something stupid. Obi-Wan was suddenly flipped onto his back again and was met with a fierce kiss. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Maul's neck, one hand playing with his horns. Maul pounded ruthlessly into him, surely going to leave evidence of their activities later. When the need to breath became unavoidable, they pressed their foreheads together as Obi-Wan rode out his first orgasm of the night, sure to be the first of many. Maul soaked up every noise Obi-Wan as his tight muscles clenched around him as he drove Kenobi closer and closer to his next orgasm. He lifted Obi-Wan up and fell onto his back. Without skipping a beat, Obi-Wan rode Maul to hell and back. Long, blissful moments passed before Obi-Wan came all over Maul's red and black chest. Maul emptied his large load into Obi-Wan, some running down the alabaster thighs. Obi-Wan was shaky, so he steadied himself by holding onto Maul's shoulders. Maul held his hips as Kenobi caught his breath. There was an old towel haphazardly thrown on the floor next to the bed. Maul reached down and cleaned off his chest, then he tossed it in the hamper in the corner. Obi-Wan lifted himself and laid next to Maul, his eyes glazed over. Maul watched in amusement, the Jedi's mouth hung open a little, getting all the air he could. Then he saw his eyes, the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Bright and icy blue at the same time.

" I have never seen such eyes before.", he thought out loud. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and looked at Maul.

" Your eyes are yellow.", he retorted playfully, not losing his smartassness even in the afterglow of sex. 

" Where I'm from, that's normal. Blue is one of the lesser seen colors amoung my people.", he said. Both went quiet when they realized they were about to talk after sex. Talking led to cuddling and after cuddling there was no turning back. That was the gateway to liking each other, something neither of them wanted. Right? Obi-Wan had the sudden urge to shower. He got up from the bed and used the Force to get his clothes. He found the shower, completely unconcerned about Maul's need to cleanse himself. He was a guest upon this ship and had the right to do as he pleased. Of course, he really did not think that, but he was peeved that he had sex with the former Sith twice. He felt the weight of whatever the Force wanted him to do again. Warm water ran over his body, relaxing him, loosening his muscles. He was sure to clean ever nook and cranny, ridding himself of any reminder of what they did. He turned the water off and dried himself off. He redressed and left the shower. The ship was large and surely had more than one shower, so Obi-Wan was not exactly surprised when he saw a newly showered Maul sitting in the captain's chair of the ship. When they were not in bed together, it was painful silence and small bouts of forced conversation. Saving himself from that, he returned to his post of observing the stars and planets outside. Maul was grateful he did not try to talk to him. He would admit that he was the cause of today's events, but he totally blamed the other one on Kenobi. He suggested they go to the bar, where they got drunk. They were not even halfway to their destination when Maul's stomach started to growl. He got up and went to the kitchen, annoyed when his chest tightened from walking away from Kenobi. He knew Obi-Wan felt it, too and was relieved to see that he followed him. Maul wandered around the small kitchen, looking for something to eat. He found some sort of meat that hadn't gone bad yet and warmed it up. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, waiting for Maul to satisfy his hunger. He stayed close enough not to feel the crushing weight, but far away enough to not make it awkward and have more spur of the moment sex. Maul was leaned up against a cabinet picking up the meat with his fingers, not using utensils. It almost made Obi-Wan cringe and he probably would have said something if he hadn't remembered that Sidious was not the most parent-like figure who would remind their child not to eat with their hands. 

" Eat something.", Maul said with his mouth full.

" It does not look like there is much to eat. I'll wait until we land.", Obi-Wan said, kindly turning down Maul's offer. 

" We are just over a quarter of the way there, and that took three days. If you want to wait more than a week, by my guest.", Maul pushed past him and went back to his chair. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but took it as a hint to eat something and shut up.

" Where are you going?", Obi-Wan asked, thoroughly sick and tired of the silence. 

" Naboo.", he answered plainly. Obi-Wan remembered the last time he had been to Naboo. That was the first time he met Maul. His master, Qui Gon, almost died there by Maul's hands. Obi-Wan inwardly sneered at the memory, but Maul had changed, he was no longer with the Separatists and did not seem to be affiliated with anyone who still was. However, this did not mean that he completely trusted Maul. He constantly had his guard up, ready to be almost killed at any moment. Though it did not seem like it, Obi-Wan found this vacation to be much more enjoyable than he originally thought. He would go around the galaxy for free with someone who insisted on having sex with him every chance they got. He was pleased with how this had turned out, but he knew it could change in an instant. He felt tired and stood to leave for the sleeping quarters Maul said he could stay in. It was across the hall from Maul's room, so it was close enough so they weight would not be too bad. This weight was suspicious, it was obvious that it only happened when he and Maul were far apart, but why. There was no emotion between the two, they honestly hated each other, though both were mature enough to not argue like younglings. 

As days passed, however, it became harder and harder to sit in close proximity, but separating became impossible. Maul had felt pain before, but leaving the room caused sharp, pulsing, radiating pain to shoot through his chest and the only cure was Obi-Wan holding him close as the pain slowly seeped away. Maul began to regret asking Obi-Wan to join him, but the Force wanted what it wanted and seemed hellbent on getting it. Obi-Wan suffered similarly when he thought about going to bed by himself. An ache rose and it usually ended with Maul and Obi-Wan practically hanging off separate sides of the bed. There was no more spontaneous nightly adventures with them waking up tangled in each other. Obi-Wan wanted to back to his home on Coruscant, back to his spacious apartment where he could spend what he had left of his vacation. 

It was the ninth day of their journey. The alarm sounded that they were landing and Maul piloted them safely to the ground. He gathered a bag of things he would need for who knows what and was about to leave. They already felt the pull to be closer to one another. Obi-Wan was about to follow him, just like every other time, but Maul stopped him. 

" Stay here.", his deep voice was full of seriousness instead of his newly found sarcasm.

" But the Force-"

" It won't feel any better if you get hurt. Stay here and I'll be back in two days maximum.", with that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan sank to the ground, his body feeling as if it were being ripped apart from the inside out. It was the second day that Maul had been gone and it was getting dark. Heat poured from Obi-Wan's skin, though it was cool throughout the rest of the ship. His eyes were screwed shut in pain, his teeth were clenched, and his hand was in a tight fist, grabbing at his robes. It was difficult to breath because it felt like the entire planet sat on his lungs. He wished Maul would just come back and make this all end. Two hours after he left was when Obi-Wan found the pain to be unbearable and it only worsened from there. Another shot of pain burst from his chest and he cried out loudly. He had been shot, stabbed, and tortured, but nothing compared to this. He writhed in agony, knowing Maul had a similar fate. Maybe, that was what was taking him so long. Obi-Wan waited to hear the sound of the ship door opening, he'd waited hours for this pain to go away. He could only continue to wait until Maul came back.

Maul trudged along, his yellow eyes drooping. He wanted nothing more than to sleep in his own bed. A full night's sleep with no more pain in his chest and to get his wounds tended to. Blood had soaked through his robes, the fresh muscle stung as sweat seeped into the flesh. He could barely see his ship and he felt Obi-Wan's agony along with his own. His heart felt constricted and he wanted to pass out. The sky was pitch black and he had limited vision, but the less pain he felt he knew he was going the right way. Finally, he got to his ship and lowered the door. Upon entering the ship, he saw everything was just as he left it. At least the Jedi had enough manners to not mess up his ship. Next, he heard heavy breathing in Obi-Wan's room. He pulled himself a little further and saw him clutching his chest, but he didn't look to be in pain anymore.

" Kenobi.", he forced out. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw Maul in the doorway. Maul made his way over and sat by Obi-Wan. He fell asleep in no time and Obi-Wan wasn't far behind. There was no more pain, just the highly wanted, familiar emptiness. They could breathe again and their skin began to cool off. They slept for a long time and did not wake up until the middle of the afternoon the next day. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, the first time he could do so without the light giving him a massive migraine, and looked around. He was still in his room on the floor, but he didn't hurt anymore, which was a welcome feeling. He looked over to the left and saw Maul sound asleep. At least he had all his clothes on. Obi-Wan's stomach growled loudly, but he did not have the will to stand up, much less let Maul out of his sight again. So, out of exhaustion, he stayed where he was and listened to the light snoring of the Zabrak. He saw the wet stains from blood on his black robes. Obi-Wan looked around, seeing if there were bandages anywhere. He could not find any with his limited vision from the floor, so he lifted up the cloth to see how bad it was. Maul flinched, a rare sight, and opened his eyes. Maul was too tired to tell Obi-Wan to leave him ago, so he let the Jedi examine his wounds. A large gash took up most of the left side of his chest and his left arm was covered in cuts and bruises. A moan of discomfort left Maul, but Obi-Wan stopped and Maul fell back asleep. Obi-Wan quickly learned that, given the opportunity, Maul would wake up no earlier than one o'clock in the afternoon, whereas Kenobi was an early riser and could not find it in himself to stay in bed, willingly, after nine o'clock. But he permitted himself a day to rest, as the past two days were filled with sleepless torture. He stuffed Maul's robe with scrapps of cloth from a drawer he was leaning against, then his eyes drooped again and sleep claimed him peacefully. His head bobbed and fell against the wall softly.

Maul woke up not too long after Obi-Wan fell asleep again. His had a slight headache, but he suspected that it was from his two day adventure. He did not feel like getting up, nor did he have the strength to, but he had to get something to eat for himself and the sleeping man next to him. His stomach clenched tightly in hunger and rumbled loudly. He could not stand to be apart from Obi-Wan again so, as gently as he could manage, he lifted Obi-Wan in his arms, earning a small moan, but he did not wake up. Maul shuffled to the kitchen, barely capable of holding himself up. He was able to use the Force to open up the cabinets and look for food, but he remembered that there wasn't much to eat. He said a few choice words and shut them all. He went back to Obi-Wan's room and put him on the bed. Blue eyes fluttered open, confusion swirling around in them. 

" Wha-"

" We have to get food.", Maul stated. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, clearing the sleep out of them. He sat up, steadied himself, and tried to stand. He stumbled a bit, but Maul caught him and made sure he did not fall. They looked at each other, both shocked and concerned at the other's actions. It was comical how fast they let go of each other. 

" Okay, when do you want to go to the market?", Obi-Wan scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact. Not one to stray far from his stoic, emotionless facade, Maul seemed unphased by what happened. 

" Now.", it sounded angrier than necessary and he sneaked a glanced to make sure Obi-Wan hadn't taken it personally. Without a word, they left the ship, but they could feel tension through the Force. 

The market was crowded and vendors were shouting in all different languages about whatever they were selling. Some had toys for younglings, others had food, clothes, and little trinkets. Maul went to a butcher's stall and demanded that he have six pounds of whatever meat that hadn't spoiled. He and the vendor argued while Obi-Wan thought about the fact that all Maul cared about was that the food was good to eat. It was fine to want food that would not make you sick, or possibly kill you, but he should learn to be more specific. He watched Maul and the butcher argue a little longer, but when Maul slammed his fist down on the stall counter and the butcher grabbed his clever and threatened to slice Maul's ears off, Obi-Wan intervened.

" Forgive my...friend's anger. We would just like some gorak.", Obi-Wan said. Maul looked at him strangely, but the butcher smiled widely and raised his four arms.

" Finally, someone who knows about the finer foods!", he said gleefully. The butcher grabbed one of the dead birds and cleaned it right in front of them. He beheaded the bird, as well as taking out the insides. He finished by cutting it into smaller pieces. 

" There you go. Finest gorak on Naboo."

" Thank you.", Obi-Wan took the wrapped up bird and left the stall. Maul followed him silently, still fuming about his altercation with the butcher.

" Must you be so hot-headed? There was a sign with all the varieties of meat.", Obi-Wan chastised. Maul grumbled and rolled his eyes. He would rather go back to where he fought Obi-Wan and Qui Gon, have his stomach sliced in two, almost his entire body cut in half, suffer the consequences of his embarrassing loss, and go through months and months of healing again than tell Obi-Wan the actual reason as to why he caused so much trouble. Obi-Wan kept talking, but he blocked the annoying nagging out until he asked again why he didn't just read the sign. It took him a minute to decide that Obi-Wan had already seen him nude multiple times, so telling him one of his deepest secrets wasn't that much different, was it? He just wanted to end Kenobi's talking.

" I did not read the sign because I cannot read the sign.", Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks. 

" You can't read?"

" Not very well. I know what ship commands and numbers look like, but not much beyond that. Are you satisfied with my justification of my hot-headedness?", he said bitterly. 

" Well, why didn't you ask him what he had?", Obi-Wan asked.

" He'd tell me to read the sign.", Maul retorted. If his cheeks weren't already red, you'd be able to see his intense blush. Obi-Wan felt that he was uncomfortable and dropped the subject. They continued to shop around at some of the stalls, Obi-Wan picked foods on the healthier side rather than keep to Maul's 'cheap and not spoiled' philosophy. Maul kept quiet for the rest of the trip and only talked when they got back to the ship.

" You are not going to mock me?", he asked.

" What?", Obi-Wan was putting the food away when Maul interrupted him. 

" I expected to be made fun of for not knowing something that most younglings know how to do.", he said honestly, rubbing his arm in nervousness. Obi-Wan had never seen him this vulnerable before and it made him suspicious. 

" You said yourself that you are not completely illiterate. I was shocked at first, but there are other beings twice your age that know a lot less than you do. About being able to read, that is.", Obi-Wan reasoned, going back to putting the food away.

" I suppose that is true."

" Why do you care so much about what I think? Aren't you the big, bad Zabrak that doesn't need anyone's validation?", there was silence. Obi-Wan felt strange, saddening pulses emitting from Maul through the Force.

" This is...", Maul searched for the correct word, his eyes darting around like the word was on the floor.

" It's what?", Obi-Wan turned toward him fully, invested in what Maul had to say.

" Different.", it was a small word, an insignificant one that did not describe what he felt nearly enough. It was the only one that came to mind, so he went with it. Obi-Wan's questioning gaze bore into him, compelling him to explain.

" I need validation now, despite what you believe. Before, I was often praised for being so ruthless and savage toward those below me. Now, I am alone and have no idea what to do. I pains me to confess this, but I miss the direction of the Dark Side. There was order and constance, and I crave that again.", his words were quiet, but Obi-Wan heard everything he said. 

" I never knew it could affect someone like that."

" Many Sith Lords that leave come crawling back, I've seen it more times than I care to remember, but I swore they'd never see my face again.", he yelled, full of unbridled rage. He slammed his fist against the countertop, like he did at the butcher's stall, and all the cabinet doors burst open. His chest heaved up and down, his breathing rapid. 

" Calm down, Maul, of course you'll never go there again.", Obi-Wan soothed him. He felt the urgent need to make Maul feel better. He stepped closer and was surprised when Maul did not back away.

" This is foolish, forgive me for spouting out my problems to you like a youngling.", Maul apologized sincerely. 

" You're tortured, don't keep that to yourself.", Obi-Wan felt strange. His heart rate slowed significantly, his senses picked up and everything was brighter and louder. Maul seemed to have these same issues and rubbed his head. 

" It is none of your concern.", he pressed.

" But it should not just be yours.", he replied. The black tattoos against his red skin became even more of a contrast as everything Obi-Wan saw became sharper. Smells filled Maul's nose, smells from all over the kitchen. He distinguished different foods, but there was something else. Something sweetish that intensified whenever Obi-Wan moved. Without a second thought, he lowered his head to where his neck and shoulder met and inhaled deeply. That was the final straw. The pulses in the Force got faster, making their heads spin. Maul's face was inches away from Kenobi's and he didn't plan on moving any further back. Their lips met gently, a different sort of kiss than their previous encounters. They were more aware now, and did not move nearly as fast as they had before. Maul hesitantly placed his large hand on the small of Obi-Wan's back. He waited for the Jedi to reject him, but he didn't. Obi-Wan tried to remain coherent against the euphoric pluses from the Force, but he failed miserably. Besides, he was never one to resist the Force for long. Tonight, they'd show each other how they'd come to feel for one another, as neither was very good at expressing their feelings through words. Neither had ever felt so much pleasure. They moved to Maul's room again and delved into their deepest desires. It went on so much longer than before. They were devoted to pleasing each other, making sure they knew they were loved. Love, that was the feeling. The soul crushing, heart clenching, breath taking, body ripping sensation that made men go mad. The forbidden emotion among Jedi, but the rule was often broken. Maybe their could be more to their strictly physical relationship, after all, the Force wanted it to be so. They lay in the afterglow, fingers intertwined and eyes locked on the other's. Small, sweet kisses were exchanged until both fell asleep. They'd leave for Coruscant tomorrow, then there was twelve days until they would have to be put this love to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this chapter is a little shorter.

Obi-Wan was home again in his apartment on Coruscant. He stared out the large window that took up nearly an entire wall of his home. Ships of all sizes raced by, but all he could do was stare blankly and rub circles over his aching chest. It had been two months since he had last seen Maul and the pain had just started to subside. When he first returned to the Jedi Temple, he could barely stand when sudden bursts of pain hit him. Many had questioned him as to why it happened, but he told them he did not know, or that he must have caught something. He carried on as normally as he could, going on missions and staying under the radar, as usual. Now, he barely noticed the pain. It was as if Maul were sitting right next to him. He felt nothing, maybe some soreness would arise once in a while, but other than that, Obi-Wan felt nothing. He, by no means, felt the way he did before, he actually preferred the pain. There was a strong sense of emptiness in his soul now, like he needed something. He felt like suffocating when the soreness returned. Obi-Wan wanted Maul to take it away and no one or nothing else. Just the red and black tattooed man to sooth him. Obi-Wan was sure that Maul wanted nothing to do with him. Obi-Wan did not allow himself to even think that Maul returned any feelings he had for him. That would fill him with false hope and make him want to find the Zabrak somewhere in the galaxy. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, attempting in vain to wipe away some of the best memories he had. He knew he would never forget euphoria he felt with Maul, but he had to for now. The spell of soreness passed and Obi-Wan could breathe again. A hologram of Mace Windu appeared on the table beside the couch. 

" Obi-Wan, you are wanted at the Temple.", was all he said before disappearing. Obi-Wan sighed, rising from the couch.

He approached the Temple like he would on any other day. This time, however, three Jedi stood at the entrance to greet him. Yoda, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu stood with blank faces, waiting for him to come closer. 

" Greetings, gentlemen.", Obi-Wan offered. Yoda nodded and Kit gave a small smirk, but Mace Windu stayed stone cold. 

" While you were gone, we heard that Darth Maul on Naboo. Isn't that where you were?", he asked critically.

" Yes, I was there.", Obi-Wan answered. He had never lied to a fellow Jedi and he did not see this as a time to start. 

" Did you see him?", Windu asked again.

" Yes, I did."

" Was there a confrontation?"

" Briefly."

" What does that mean?"

" We...settled our differences in a nearby cantina.", he answered plainly. Kit chuckled, earning himself a glare from Windu. Yoda scratched his head and spoke up.

" Unlikely, it seems, for a Sith to sit with a Jedi."

" Then I guess I a lucky that he is no longer a Sith.", this earned three pairs of wide eyes staring at him in utter disbelief. 

" No longer a Sith?", Kit asked. 

" He never wanted to be one in the first place, he told me all about it. Well, once he got enough drinks in him, I don't think he ever would have told me sober."

" You sound like you made yourself a new friend.", Kit smirked.

" How do you know he was telling the truth."

" Many things, Maul is. A liar, he is not.", Yoda said. Windu seemed to trust his words and dropped the subject for the moment. He left, claiming to have to teach a class of Padawans. Kit followed him, leaving Yoda and Obi-Wan to themselves. They shared no words, the silent conversation going on for about ten minutes. 

" Trust your decisions, I do. Do what is best, you will.", he finally turned to leave, humming a song to himself. Obi-Wan let out a relieved sigh that Mace Windu had not asked any further questions. He was known to draw things like that out, leaving whoever he had interrogated with a strong migraine. Obi-Wan could not imagine the amount of serious, title-stripping, rank-demoting trouble he'd be in. He continued on about his day, drawing no attention to himself. He returned to his home later that night to see that his from door was open, kicked in to be more specific, and a black figure stood in the middle of his living room. He would normally fight whoever this intruder was, but he had identified the man much earlier. Maul turned around to meet the blue eyes of his beloved. He wasted no time closing the space between them. He kissed Obi-Wan right on the mouth. 

" Hello, my dear.", he said when they finally parted for breath.

" Nice to see you, too.", Obi-Wan replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Maul's lightsaber was across the room and he was bruised, bleeding, but not broken. He grunted with every movement he made to get his light saber without alerting the angry guards that stood in front of his prize. It was a chest, the contents were unknown to Maul, but it would give him 50,000 credits if he returned it. It was stolen from a rich business woman and she wanted it back dearly. Whatever was inside must have been important if it was guarded so heavily. He hissed in pain as an open wound touched the cold metal floor of the ship. He used the Force to get his lightsaber, it silently flew into his hand. Now came the difficult part. See, Maul was currently in one of the stalls on the ship, which was supposed to transport all types of animals, but this one was a pirate ship. Sure, there were animals on it, but that was just a cover up. Maul was not alone in his stall, he was accompanied by a confused varactyl. It chirped and screeched as Maul shuffled around, trying not to injure himself any more than he already had. The varactyl's green, dry, scaly skin blended beautifully with its short purple and dark blue feathers that crowned its head. It sniffed Maul, probably catching the scent of blood, and whistled in the way only varactyls could. The quiet, high pitched sound that meant they wanted to know what the matter was. Maul, however, wanted nothing to do with the cursed animal and tried to listen for the guards. The varactyl made such a ruckus that the guards began to get suspicious. He heard their footsteps near the stall and hid in the corner. He used the force to remove the air vent lid and, as fast as he could, crawled up inside. He may or may not have gotten help by climbing on the varactyl. He looked down from the air vent and saw the guards open the door.

" What's the matter with her?", one asked.

" I don't know, probably hungry.", the other answered. They walked away without another word and Maul was gone. He crawled through the vents and tried to figure out which one would get him to the chest. However, as he crawled, the metal of the vent groaned and he fell to the floor. A group of six guards looked at him as he hit the ground.

" There he is! Get him!", one commanded. The other five charged at him. Maul used his lightsaber to make easy work of the guards. The sixth one ran away, alerting all the other guards. Maul couldn't run, so he hobbled after them as best he could. There were, at least, thirty guards, well, twenty five now, and Maul had come to accept that he wouldn't be able to keep them all at bay in his condition, even with his lightsaber. So, when he saw the button that opened all the stalls in the command room, he pressed it. He heard roars, screeches, howls, and barks of freedom as animals of all shapes and sizes ran all over the ship. What he didn't know, however, was that there were three nexu on the ship. They'd attack anything they could reach, which would, hopefully, be the guards and not himself. He let the guards occupy themselves with the animals and made his way to the chest. He found it and carried it to the ship's piloting room. He heard a familiar chirp and rolled his yellow eyes. He turned around and saw the varactyl. She sat down and looked at him with big, deep blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side and waited patiently for Maul to do something. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to lose her, he allowed her to follow him. Surprisingly, she kept up with him. It was a tight squeeze in the pilot's chair as the large animal made it scoot as close to the controls as possible. There were loud roars and hisses outside the door. The varactyl looked out the window of the door and chirped and whistled as the nexu devoured the guards. Maul didn't even flinch at the grotesque noises coming from outside. They took off, chest secured, and raced to Tatooine. 

\--

" Thank you so much. I've waited so long to see this again.", the woman, a blond human with sparkling green eyes, cradled the chest. She offered to tend to his wounds, which he refused, and handed Maul a sack that contained his credits and, after he counted them, he left. He was still stuck with the issue of twenty six animals and a stolen pirate ship. He opened the door and the banthas and eopies moseyed out casually. Maul saw no problem with it, satisfied that most of the animals were gone. Now there was the matter of the nexu and varactyl. He searched throughout the ship for the large, gray, spiny creatures. He heard their hisses and lured them out with the smell of his blood. They ran after his fast, too fast, and flew out the door and onto the dusty ground. They shook their head and brushed it off, sniffing their new surroundings with great interest. Now, feeling hot breath on his neck, he had to rid himself of the varactyl. She sat patiently again, her mouth hung open slightly. Her tiny, serrated, white teeth shone brightly. Maul was smart enough to know that she wouldn't willingly leave and he didn't have time to get her out. He argued with himself for a while before deciding to let her go on Coruscant. He dragged her to a stall, gave her food and water, and closed the stall door. She pawed at the window as he left, but he heard nothing else from her after that. He had enough credits to return to Coruscant and alleviate himself of his sore chest. Beside his apparent wounds, his chest still ached, though not as badly as it once had. Stars and planets were nothing, but light streaks in space as he raced to Coruscant. His heart pounded in anticipation. He hadn't seen Obi-Wan in so long. He remembered their last moments vividly, the night they shared before he left. They didn't say anything, they let their actions speak for themselves, but there must have been some miscommunication because he had no idea where they left off. He left the ship on auto-pilot and investigated the ship. There was a sufficient amount of food and water. He found spare credits and pocketed them. He found bandages and ointment in the command room. He removed his robes and shirt, taking stock off his injuries. He had a cut that ran most of the length of his arm, a missing chunk of the top layer of his skin on his side, his shoulder was badly bruised and likely out of its socket, judging by the lack of feeling, and his elbow was scraped badly. He covered up what he could and made himself a sling out of his over shirt. Maul didn't have time to try and put his shoulder back in its socket because he's probably screw it up and damage it even more. He saw Coruscant in the distance, his eyes perking with excitement. He returned to the controls and spent the next two hours piloting the ship safely to the ground. He landed in a not-so-busy part of a big city. He saw Obi-Wan's building and raced towards it. Then, he remembered something. The damn varactyl. He sighed and looked back at the large ship. She could last by herself for an hour, right? Dammit, his conscience had become a pain in the ass lately. As fast as he could, he raced to Obi-Wan's. The light haired man was in his home, looking out the window. Wordlessly, he pulled the man close to his, crushing their lips together.

" Maul.", Obi-Wan uttered when he pulled away. 

" You have to come with me.", Maul tugged at Obi-Wan's arm. 

" But I-"

" Obi-Wan, listen. I'd love nothing more than to have you against that wall screaming my name, but I have a varactyl in a ship I stole and I just recently got a conscience and it's telling me she'll die if I leave her.", he rambled. 

" I love varactyls.", Obi-Wan chirped. He followed Maul outside to the ship. It was massive, obviously a pirate ship to the trained eye. Maul and Obi-Wan boarded the ship and Maul showed Obi-Wan the way around. The varactyl was sound asleep when they got to the stall. She was curled up in a giant green ball, her tail feathers fluttering as she breathed in and out. Obi-Wan gasped, pressing his hand against the window. Mail watched Obi-Wan's eyes light up. He would lay on his death bed saying that that wasn't the happiest he's ever been in his whole life. Making Obi-Wan smile, whether in the bedroom or out, was the best feeling ever. Then, the Jedi took his hand away and his eyes fell to his boots.

" Where have you been?", Obi-Wan's voice caught.

" I've been bounty hunting, as well as some smaller jobs. I wanted to return at first, but I didn't know if you wanted me to. I stayed away until I convinced myself that I would get over the despair of you turning me away.", Maul said, entangling the fingers of his good hand in Obi-Wan's. 

" I would never turn you away. You're hurt."

" I have collected a few bumps and bruises along the way.", Maul chuckled. Obi-Wan smiled. Close as they were, their aches went away. They could take deep breaths and catch the other's own distinctive scent. They pressed their foreheads together gingerly, enjoying the quiet. Until a small, tired chirp reached their ears. Obi-Wan's head snapped to the window and saw the varactyl waking up. She stood and looked at Obi-Wan. She screeched happily and her tail thrashed about. Obi-Wan slammed his hand down on the button that opened the stall. She padded out curiously, sniffing Obi-Wan. She recognized Maul and, to his despair, bunted her head against his chest, knocking him to the floor on his back. Obi-Wan helped him up, taking care not to touch his shoulder. 

" You want any help with that?", Obi-Wan asked. Maul looked down at his shoulder, then back at the Jedi. He knew that Obi-Wan had had his fair share of dislocated limbs, but Maul never had. He had broken just about every part of his body several times, but never dislocated anything. 

" It's fine, but it will hurt and you'll probably pass out.", Obi-Wan informed, but before Maul could ask what the hell he was talking about, Obi-Wan shoved Maul into the wall. There was a loud pop, Maul grunting in pain, then he fell to the floor for the third time that day. 

\--

Many hours later, Obi-Wan waited for Maul to wake up. They were in his bedroom, Obi-Wan sat in a chair beside the bed. The varactyl waited outside patiently, looking at the stars and occasionally screeching loudly from Obi-Wan's balcony. Obi-Wan took in all of Maul's bandaged injuries. Blood soaked through the bandages, his dark bruises heavily covered his body. Mail groaned and his yellow eyes fluttered open.

" I told you you'd pass out.", Obi-Wan smiled. Maul attempted to sit up, wincing in discomfort as he did so. 

" You told me, then did it without giving me a second to, at least, prepare myself.", Maul shot back halfheartedly. He tried to take a deep breath, but his bruised ribs sent sharp pains throughout his torso. Instead, he settled for short, shuttering breaths. Obi-Wan held onto Maul's hand, grazing his thumb over his knuckles. The Jedi leaned over and kissed Maul's forehead softly.

" What are we going to name her?", he leaned back in his chair. 

" Hmm?", Maul questioned tiredly.

" The varactyl. She's got to have a name if she's going to stay."

" You don't have enough room to keep a varactyl.", Maul protested.

" Not here, I have a place on Naboo. I'm sure I could get someone to take care of her for enough credits.", he said casually. 

" You've been planning all this while I was out, haven't you?"

" You know me so well."

" That doesn't mean it's a good idea. Those animals need lots of care and affection or they get depressed. They'll rip their own feathers out.", Maul said, his brow furrowing. 

" I'll visit, and she won't be alone. There's entire farms on Naboo full of varactyls.", Obi-Wan countered. 

" Fine. Call her Pain-In-My-Ass."

" No, that's tacky.", Obi-Wan tapped in his chin as he thought. She chirped at some birds that flew by. Maul rubbed his temples in annoyance.

" She does that a lot.", he groaned. Obi-Wan straightened up in his chair.

" Chirpa.", he said.

" Like the captain?"

" There can be more than one Chirpa."

" Sure.", Maul dismissed as he yawned. Obi-Wan shed his robes and boots and crawled into bed with Maul, careful not to hurt him. Maul's eyes closed again, the Jedi lulling him to sleep with small murmurs of missing him immensely and how elated he was to have him back. The smallest of smiles was plastered on Maul's face as he drifted off.

\--

Obi-Wan awoke to Chirpa screeching loudly at the ships flying by the balcony. She snapped at their wings playfully, her tail slapping the glass doors hard. He opened the doors and Chirpa walked inside, promptly knocking a lamp off the end table. She ended up in the living room in the middle of the floor. Obi-Wan found an old shirt. He balled it up as best he could and they played with it for a long time as Obi-Wan waited for Maul to wake up. Chirpa clumsily ran into the couch, but wasn't phased in the lest as she jumped to the other side of the room to retrieve the shirt that the Jedi had thrown.

" How did you become a Master Jedi?", a gruff, tired voice asked. Obi-Wan saw Maul shuffling into the living room. Obi-Wan immediately went to his aid, leaving Chirpa to chew on the shirt. 

" How are you feeling?", Obi-Wan asked sincerely.

" Better. Sore, but better." Maul grunted as he plopped himself down on the couch. Chirpa rested her head on the couch next to him when she saw him.

" Oh, that's sweet.", Obi-Wan patted Chirpa on the head. Maul dismissed the animal and continued talking to Obi-Wan. He pulled the Jedi close to him, despite his discomfort, and nuzzled his neck fondly. 

" I missed you.", he mumbled.

" I missed you, too.", Obi-Wan replied. Maul ran his had across Obi-Wan's firm chest. He pressed soft kisses along Obi-Wan's jawline, hearing the Jedi moan in agreement. They were reminded that they were not alone when Chirpa pressed her armored beak into Maul's leg, making him jerk away harshly. The feathers that crowned her head flattened and she lowered her whole body to the floor. Instantly, Obi-Wan went to the rescue as he coped softly to her on the floor. A deep crease appeared in the middle of Maul's brow and his mouth hung open slightly as if to ask Obi-Wan what he was doing, but no words came out. Suddenly, Obi-Wan looked at the time.

" Oh, I have to go.", he jumped up, dressed himself, kissed Maul on the head, avoiding his horns, and left. Maul was utterly confused and left with the varactyl that annoyed him so.

\--

Twelve hours passed and Obi-Wan returned. He sighed and looked for Maul. He was in the kitchen, reading a cookbook and stirring something in a pot.

" What's that?", Obi-Wan asked.

" I have no idea."

" Where's Chirpa?", he noticed the silence.

" Naboo."

" You took her to Naboo?"

" Not me, an aquaintence that owed me a favor.", Maul clarified, spooning some of the orangey colored something into two bowls.

" You got her there without telling me?", Obi-Wan stepped forward. 

" She's safe, I put a tracker on her. She arrived at your place about a half hour ago. I contacted your neighbors, but they said their own farm kept them busy and couldn't keep an eye on her. Then, I contacted a varactyl farm a mile or two from your property and they were glad to care for her for free. They needed training animals and I told them she'd be perfect. She'll work for them and they'll care for her. It's a win-win.", the explanation eased Obi-Wan none and he still had his scary death glare on his face. 

" You took my Chirpa away.", Obi-Wan slammed the bowl on the countertop and stormed away. The orange stuff spilled on the cabinet and Maul stared at where his beloved was once standing. What had he done? Or was Obi-Wan overreacting? Why did he think Chirpa was his? It took a while, maybe an hour, but Maul realized that he dragged Obi-Wan to see Chirpa when they reunited. Chirpa spent they first day with them. There was all the sentimental value there, not to mention that Obi-Wan loved varactyls. It was at that moment that Maul saw how dearly he had screwed up.

" Oh..."


	6. Chapter 6

" Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, open the door.", Maul called through the locked bedroom door. His only reply was angry silence. He knocked on the door and tried to enter the code to turn the lock off again. Still, there was no response from inside the room. Maul let out an exasperated sigh and walked back down the hall and into the living room. He sat on the couch and watched whatever was on the hologram. It seemed like hours passed before he heard shuffling from inside Obi-Wan's bedroom. He was at the door in seconds flat.

" Obi-Wan, are you still mad? I wasn't thinking, I didn't know you liked her that much. We can visit her.", he said, his deep voice soft. The door clicked and slid open. Obi-Wan laid on the bed on his stomach, his face buried in pillows. For a moment, Maul was silent, not quite sure if Obi-Wan was sleeping or not.

" No, we can't visit her. Not for a long time, at least.", Obi-Wan's voice was tired and scratchy. Maul knew he had left to the Jedi Temple earlier, but he didn't know what happened. 

" What's the matter?", he asked, his chest constricting.

" I have to go to another system. Something about peace negotiations. I'll be there for months."

" I'll go with you."

" No, you can't. You distract me, in a good way. I always have to be focused when I make these kinds of negotiations."

" But we can't be separated that long again.", desperation filled Maul's words.

" I know, I don't want to be away that long.",  
Obi-Wan finally turned to look at Maul. The Zabrak neared the bed and sat next to Obi-Wan, his hand resting on the Jedi's back. 

" When do you leave?"

" In two days.", he answered, his blue eyes full of sadness and longing. 

" I can deal with that.", Maul leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan passionalely. He ran his hands down the Jedi's sides, making him moan softly. He kissed along his jawline and nipped at his neck. Maul ripped away Obi-Wan's clothes, his own clothes followed soon after. Maul had a handful of Obi-Wan's light brown hair, playing with it as Obi-Wan rolled them over and straddled Maul's hips. Maul was surprised that, with his lack of preparation, he was so eager to have himself stuffed with Maul's hard cock. 

" I've never seen you so excited."

" I've got to make every moment count. We don't have as long this time.", Obi-Wan said between kisses. He lowered himself onto Maul's erection, hissing as he stretched himself too much. The sudden warmth Maul felt was delicious. He jerked his hips upward unintentionally, stilling himself until Obi-Wan was comfortable. A minute passed and  
Obi-Wan spoke through gritted teeth. 

" M-Move.", Maul didn't have to told twice. He grabbed Obi-Wan's hips and thruster upward. Obi-Wan moved his own hips in the with Maul, the bundle of nerves inside him being delightfully abused. Obi-Wan kissed Maul again, their tongues exploring the other's mouths. Obi-Wan's own erection leaked pre cum, fat streaks sliding down his length. Maul wrapped his warm hand around it, moving his hand agonizingly slow. Obi-Wan remembered the last time Maul jerked him off.

" Faster, p-please M-Maul.", Obi-Wan moaned.

" Not yet, we've only just started.", he pressed his lips to the Jedi's again. He kept his hand moving slowly, driving Obi-Wan wild. Obi-Wan straightened up and Maul worshipped the sight above him. His scars and bruises were forgotten, even when  
Obi-Wan's hand ran over them as his hands roamed the red and black chest. Obi-Wan felt the familiar pressure growing in the pit of his stomach, heat radiating throughout his body. Maul's thumb grazed over his tip, but he kept it there and pressed down slightly.

" What did I say?", Maul growled seductively.  
Obi-Wan wanted release so badly, but he did his best not to. Maul's fingers would surely leave bruises on Obi-Wan's hips again. His grip tightened as he felt his orgasm come closer. His thrusts became erratic and sloppy. 

" Maul, please.", Obi-Wan begged, his eyes shut tight. Mail removed his thumb and thick, white cum coated his chest. Maul spilled his seed inside  
Obi-Wan and it ran out of his entrance. Obi-Wan caught his breath and lifted himself off of Maul and laid beside him.

" Oh, you think we're done?", Maul crawled on top of Obi-Wan.

" What are-"

" Every moment.", Maul teased Obi-Wan's right nipple with his sharp teeth. Obi-Wan gasped loudly and arched his back. Pain shot through his rear end, but he ignored it. Maul's broad body shadowed over Obi-Wan's lithe form, driving the, normally, composed Jedi closer to the brink of insanity with every touch. His kisses lowered until they got to Obi-Wan's newly hard dick. He wrapped his mouth around it and bobbed his head. Obi-Wan clenched the bed sheets in his right fists. Maul's tongue worked its magic, running over the sensitive tip. Obi-Wan didn't last as long as he had earlier, Maul swallowing Obi-Wan's cum greedily. Maul straightened and looked at the moaning, heaving mess that was Obi-Wan. Satisfied with his work, he lifted Obi-Wan's hips and entered him again. They went on for most of the night like that until they wore each other out and fell asleep in the early morning.

\--

Obi-Wan awoke in the middle of the afternoon to Maul's strong arms wrapped around his body and head nuzzled in his neck. His horns pressed against his chin so he adjusted his head some. Dull pain spread through his backside as he twisted himself to lean closer into Maul's embrace. Obi-Wan laid there, completely content with looking at Maul's sleeping form. His scarred chest rose and fell gently, his face peaceful. Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to get out of bed and possibly disturb Maul. He laid there, his fingers making circles around one of Maul's horns. Maul groaned in his sleep, making Obi-Wan smile. He had the rest of today and all of tomorrow with his tattooed lover. Then, he'd be away for three months. Nothing in the whole galaxy could prepare him for the amount of pain he'd be in. For the moment, he pushed the thoughts aside as Maul woke up. Maul looked up at Obi-Wan. In the whole galaxy, there was nothing else he'd rather look at. 

" Morning.", he pressed butterfly kisses to Obi-Wan's chest.

" It's the afternoon now.", Obi-Wan corrected, still playing with Maul's horns. A satisfied hum left Maul. The sun was bright, shining through the window and almost just short a few inches of blinding Maul and Obi-Wan. 

" We should probably get up.", Obi-Wan suggested.

" No.", Maul buried himself deeper into the covers. Content with the answer, Obi-Wan continued to lay beside Maul. A hour later, once he was sure that Maul had fallen back asleep, Obi-Wan got up, dressed himself, and went to the kitchen. He saw that the dirty dishes and the cabinet had been cleaned. He remembered that Maul had cooked dinner while he was at the Jedi Temple. Guilt hit him hard and his shoulders slumped. He wasn't even that angry that Maul sent Chirpa away so soon. She was at a good place, knowing Maul, he did extensive research beforehand. 

" I'll get you a new pet, something smaller.", Maul offered from behind Obi-Wan, dressed in his usual black. 

" No, I'm not mad anymore. We'll make some time to see her.", Obi-Wan referred to Chirpa as if she were his and Maul's child. 

" Okay.", the brute melted in Obi-Wan's hands in sorrow. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist and rested his forehead on his. 

" I've got to go to the market.", Obi-Wan said more to himself than to Maul. 

" Have fun."

" You're not coming?"

" Remember what happened last time?"

" You'll just carry whatever I get.", Obi-Wan dragged him out the door.

" Oh, how could I miss that?", he groaned sarcastically. 

\--

The market wasn't as dull as Maul thought it would be. He laughed at some of the stranger beings there, only elbowed by Obi-Wan to stop twice. He was presently bent over in laughter at a woman yelling at no one. 

" Maul, stop that.", Obi-Wan chastised.

" S-She's...what the-", he couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard. Obi-Wan tried to put as much distance between him and the hyperventilating Dothomirian man as possible. That was also when he felt someone slap his ass and heard someone being thrown into an alley wall. Obi-Wan turned around and saw a human man on the ground and Maul standing over him. Maul was intimidation and anger incarnate. 

" Don't you ever touch him again.", Maul growled, his foot on the man's chest.

" Fine, I won't, just let me go!"

" Why?", Maul sneered threateningly. 

" I won't ever touch him again!", the man pleaded. Maul forced the man up, his feet six inches from the ground. A small crowd was starting to gather.  
Obi-Wan ran to Maul and tried to get him to let the man down. Finally, Maul relented and the man fell to the ground.

" Don't touch what's not yours.", Maul spat, his words dripping with venom. Obi-Wan heard him and eyed him oddly. Mail disregarded everyone and stormed away. The man ran away in the opposite direction. 

" Maul!", Obi-Wan called, having lost him. His chest seized up and the pain returned. He shouted again and again, but he still couldn't find him. He eventually got the idea that Maul had returned home. He took the two bags he had and walked toward his home, desperately hoping that Maul would be there. He arrived a short time later, but there was no one there. The hologram on his end table beeped and Master Yoda appeared.

" Greetings, Master Kenobi."

" Master Yoda.", he put his bags down.

" At the Jedi Temple, you are needed."

" What for?"

" Confidential, the details are. Worried, you should not be.", and with that, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the last part of the story is all bunched together. I tried to separate it all, but it got messed up. Hope you like this new chapter!

Obi-Wan suffered through the three months he had to spend without Maul. He hid his unpredictable chest convulsions and sudden loss of the ability to breath as best he could. His body would often burst into sudden fits of pain, it began in his chest and spread slowly, agonizingly to the rest of his limbs. In Maul's absence, his only defense was to curl up in the hotel room he was assigned and wait for it to pass. His teeth ground together and he was stuck in the fetal position. His entire body shook, his eyes closed tight, tears falling down his face. However, when he had to do what he was sent to this planet for, he collected and composed himself expertly. He talked with his usual sass and elegance. He stood tall and straight. He was admired and, eventually, won the planet over to the Republic. He was elated that he could finally go back home and writhe in pain in silence. Obi-Wan sat in the stiff seats, the furniture rubbing against his overly sensitive skin. The Stormtroopers escorting him back to Coruscant gave him small glances, surely concerned expressions were hidden under their helmets. 

\--

Finally dismissed to go home by the Council after a long, drawn out conference, Obi-Wan fell onto his bed and curled up into himself. He let out a defeated groan as he succumbed to the pain. He couldn't take a full intake of air, though not for lack of trying. His lungs were useless to the attack of the Force. His hands gripped sections of his bed sheets, his face planted firmly in them to muffle his grunts and moans that bordered on screams. He panted pathetically, shallowly as his spine ached and his legs seized. The feeling of scorching fire engulfed his body. Fortunately, he noticed that, sometimes, the pain would go away. For a little bit, and he felt many small, hesitant pulses. He knew who was there, but he feared they wouldn't stay.

\--

Maul didn't feel the Force as strongly as Obi-Wan did now. At first, it was crippling, but now it was a dull ache throughout his body. He stood outside of a cantina not far from where Obi-Wan lived. He wanted to go back, but he knew that, with time, Obi-Wan's pain would go away and he wouldn't need Maul anymore. Maul didn't mind defying the Force, he could live with the ache. He hated the possessiveness that he felt for Obi-Wan, the need to protect and love was too much for him. He preferred the physical aspects and nothing else. That was what Maul was best at. He was a physical person, a fighter. He didn't think he could handle the emotional, spiritual, mental aspects of whatever the Force intended. Reluctantly, he turned away, distancing himself from cantina and, if he listened, he could hear Obi-Wan'd cry of being torn apart again.

\--

Sleep didn't come to Obi-Wan. The morning light split his head in two. He pulled all the blankets over his head, but that proved torturous as sweat covered his body. He clutched his stomach as acid filled his mouth. His abdomen had been constructed and tight for many hours, pushing all its contents up. He tried to suppress the feeling to vomit and it worked for a while, but it returned with twice the fury. His blood boiled through his veins, burning him as it went all along his body. Even the feeling of the bed against him sent sharp pains through his body. Obi-Wan stood up shakily and found new robes. He dressed himself, although the process was slower than usual. His vision was all a blur, but suddenly found himself biting the insides of his cheeks in a room full of Padawans, receiving strange, nervous glances from Yoda. Obi-Wan was then asked ever so politely by a little girl to demonstrate how the Force worked exactly. It was may hours before he left the class, not that he minded. " Hurt, you still are.", Yoda observed wisely, yet plainly. Obi-Wan stayed quiet, hoping Yoda would drop the subject. " Returning, Maul is not. For you both, very dangerous, this could be.", there was a deep tone in his ancient words. Obi-Wan kept silent, but listened. Yoda sensed his concern, so he continue to talk. " Fearful of his emotions, Maul is. Experienced them before, he has not. Time, he needs. Time, you do not have. If, better, you wish to be, find him, you must.", he said slowly and deliberately. Obi-Wan gave in to Yoda with a nod. " I will, Master Yoda.", he bowed and left the small green man. " Hurting, too, he is.", Obi-Wan did not hear these words.


End file.
